Cherishing You
by Luv-Lu13
Summary: He's in love with her and with someone else. She's in love with him, but thinks about another. He is a loner who doesn't want to be alone. Will they find love or lose it all? KagomexSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

_**Cherishing You**_

Inuyasha ran through the woods in front of the castle, his mind racing. He and Kikyou had just been together and Kagome was a witness to their passionate love. He couldn't believe that he had been so foolish to fall into her arms again. Even worst, Kagome saw everything. He ran in search of her, he knew if he could just find her and talk to her, he could convince her to come back. He had to try to get her back, he needed her and he knew it. Kikyou had fled right after they were together and it wasn't until then he realized his mistake. He still wasn't sure what he felt for Kagome, but he knew he couldn't lose her now.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. _'Inuyasha was with her again' _she thought leaning against a tree trunk. The images of them together replayed in her mind, over and over. She sighed and wiped her tears.

"It's not like I care…" She said aloud to herself. "I knew from the beginning he loved her… I knew he would never look at me the way he looks at her… he would never love me in that way…" She sighed and looked at the moon. "It's not like I care anyway." She said once more.

"Who are you trying to convince?" He said from the shadows slowly walking towards her.

"What?" Kagome looked at him. "What do you care… it's none of your business. I have to go." She said walking back slowly. He smirked as he watched her legs quiver with each step she took backwards.

"I could care less… you on the other hand… care too much." He stated walking towards her.

"Stay back…" She yelled not sure what she would use to defend herself. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" She yelled picking up a piece of wood that was in front of her and shaking it at him.

"You wench… you dare threaten me…" He growled as he flashed stepped towards her, before she could even do anything he was already holding her up by the neck.

"Go ahead and kill me! What's the point of living…?" She gasped for air. "…If the one you love, only has eyes for someone else." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Pathetic… even now that's all you can think of… you are not even worth killing." He snarled throwing her side. She fell onto the ground with a light thud. "You humans… that's the reason why you are all weak… you let yourself be consumed by love and allow your heart and emotions to control you. Never would an Inu- yokai be so foolish and soft to let oneself be controlled by anything."

"You are consumed… by power…" She quickly responded slowly getting on her feet, not letting go of the bat shaped branch in her hand. "Your emotions do control you… you are quick to anger, is that not an emotion? You are quick to follow your heart just as anyone would… Isn't that the reason you search for a worthy opponent… because you want someone to test you, to show how powerful you are? Don't be fooled Sesshomaru… humans aren't the only ones with such foolishness… such weakness." Kagome said smiling expecting him to get mad. Her eyes widened shock evident in her facial expression as she watched Sesshomaru smirk. It was something she had never seen him do, which scared her a bit.

"Well are you not the clever one." He sated walking up to her. "Put that away before you hurt yourself. If I were going to kill you… you would be dead by now." He said walking past her. "Go home… that mutt doesn't need you anymore." He said walking towards the castle.

Kagome fell to her knees. She was at a loss, she looked back to see if he was still there, but he was gone. Sesshomaru manage to make her feel worst then what had she had before. _'Maybe he's right… to love another… is it wrong?'_ She thought getting back on her feet.

"Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called from behind her. "I'm sorry… I don't know what got into me Kagome. Please forgive me." He said grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

"Let go of me. Inuyasha we can never be…" Kagome said pulling always from him, Sesshomaru's words ringing in her ears.

"You love her… you have no need for me. Just… forget about me." Kagome said running away from him.

"Kagome… don't go… I do need you!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

She stopped, turned and looked at him, "Why?"

"I…" Inuyasha was stumped; he had no answer for her.

"Just like I thought… there's your answer Inuyasha. You don't need me… if you did you would know why." Kagome said walking away slowly. Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her way to the gate and walked out the door without turning back. He slowly walked back inside, Sesshomaru stood watching him.

"What do you want? You gonna tell me something… or you just gonna stand there and watch me?" Inuyasha asked walking up to him.

Sesshomaru pushed him into the wall, his arm across Inuyasha's throat. "You have no shame. Moments ago you were with that Trollop, she saw you and you want her to forgive you. I thought you had some pride… never regret what or who you do Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said releasing him as one of the maids walked into the room.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, sorry to interrupt, you have a phone call." She said bowing towards him.

"Who's calling you this late?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity.

"I'm sorry sir, she wouldn't say…" Sesshomaru walked to his office and picked up the line.

"This better be good, for you to be calling this late." He said to the woman on the line.

"I just wanted to thank you…" She said hanging up the phone. Sesshomaru growled he did not like being hung up on. He redialed the number, but the phone just rang and rang. _'Could it have been?'_ he thought walking to his room.

"Who was it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked poking his head out of his room. "…Your girlfriend." Inuyasha laughed, thinking _'yeah right, what girl.'_

Sesshomaru knew that tone and hated that Inuyasha always took that tone with him when it came to women.

"No…" Sesshomaru said as he turned the corner,"Yours." Inuyasha jaw hit the floor; his smile left his face quick and ran to the end of the hall to yell his head off at his brother, but Sesshomaru was already gone.

"Damn bastard… thinks he got the last laugh does he…" Inuyasha muttered to himself making his way back to his room. "I'll show him… 

tomorrow; Kagome will be back at my side." Inuyasha said as he lay on his bed.

She hung up the phone, she knew he would call back, but she wouldn't answer. She had managed to get home rather quickly thanks to Sesshomaru, who told Jaken to take her.

"Why did he even bother calling Jaken? That was… nice of him. It's not like him to be nice…" Kagome thought as she took a shower.

She walked over to the pile of picture, love notes, and gifts Inuyasha had given her in the past year they had been together. Her eyes began to water and she pushed the pile, causing a picture to fall to the ground. She looked down and picked it up. It was a picture her and Inuyasha from when they went to the beach with Sango and Miroku. She stared hard at the picture, looking into Inuyasha eyes, and wondering how she missed it. The sparkles he once held in his eyes were now gone. They seemed empty, lonely, longing… for something more. Something she couldn't give him, something that only Kikyou could. What they had was just something to pass the time, and now the time for playing games and passing the time was over. She couldn't do it anymore; no she wouldn't. She wouldn't be the girl on the side that he had to pass the time until his love came back from wherever the hell she was or would go. She wouldn't be his lover any longer.

_**The Next Morning **_

"Ohhh… Kagome I'm sorry…" Sango said placing her arm around her friend. "He's such a jerk! I'm going to go beat him up." Sango said shaking her fists towards the direction of Inuyasha house.

"Sango…" Kagome giggled. "Don't he's not worth it." She said with a small smile. Sango knew her friend was hurting, that smile she gave her was weak, fake, but she just smiled back, she knew she shouldn't push the conversation.

They sat for a while, in silence, Sango just didn't know what to say. Just as she was about to speak, a black limo pulled up. They both knew who it was. Sango looked at Kagome, her eyes began to water, but she held strong and the seriousness in her face surpassed her teary eyes.

Inuyasha stepped out of the limo; he was wearing black baggy jean, and a navy blue t- shirt. He looked at Kagome and smiled as he took off his shades.

"Kagome…" He started, "We have to talk about this…" He said making his way to her side. "I do need you… why? It's because I love you." He said kissing the palm of her hand.

Kagome shot him glaring eyes making him move back.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Inuyasha. Just leave her alone." Sango said standing up for her friend.

"Sango, butt out. This isn't any of your business." Inuyasha growled at her.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. Don't bother wasting your breath; we're done… so leave." Kagome said getting up and walking down the steps of the shrine.

"Kagome… is this how it ends? You just gonna walk away? After everything we've been through together… that's it?" Inuyasha said walking after her and pulling her by the wrist as she reached the bottom.

"Let go of me! You should have thought about that before you saw her again. You call yourself a man? Oh no that's right; you're only half a man… not even true to yourself. You're pathetic…" Kagome said pulling away from him. Inuyasha without thinking struck her, knocking her to the ground. Sango was in shock, she never thought Inuyasha would hit Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped back, "Kagome… I'm sorry… I"

"Get away from me." Kagome said trying to get back up. She was more surprised than Sango.

"Kagome… I" Inuyasha tried to help her.

"Don't touch her!" Sango yelled punching Inuyasha, catching him of guard. It didn't even faze him, he just watched as Kagome sat up and placed her hand on her lip, it was bleeding and her cheek was swelling up.

"You know what's funny…" Kagome said as she spit out blood and looked up at him, "I never thought you would hit me… guess I know better now." Kagome said getting back on her feet. Inuyasha turned and ran. Myoga followed him in the limo trying to get him to get inside.

"Kagome, let's get you inside." Sango said grabbing her hand as Kagome started to wobble.

"He hit me pretty hard…" Kagome said as she passed out. Sango caught her in time before she hit the ground. Sango called Miroku and off they went to the hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked the doctor.

"She should be fine, but we will have to keep her overnight for observation. She took a pretty good blow to the face; it's hard to believe it was her ex that did this… I'll give her some information on a group that helps battered women. She should be fine, she just needs to rest." The doctor said walking into the next room.

"Kagome… thank goodness you're awake." Miroku was sitting next to her.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Kagome asked grabbing her cheek. "Oh… yeah now I remember."

"He hit you with a lot of force; he could have broken your jaw. Luckily he didn't. The doctor said you will be okay, just have to keep an eye on you." Sango said walking over to them.

"How long… have I been out?" Kagome asked looking out the window, the sun was already setting.

"A few hours…" Miroku said looking at the clock.

"You guys better get home… I'll be okay." Kagome said sitting up.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sango asked, it was almost 9 and visiting hours were almost over.

"I'll be fine… quit worrying about me. Go, I already ruined your day; don't make me ruin your night too… I couldn't forgive myself if I made you guys stay with me. Now out you go!" Kagome said waving her hands at them.

"Fine… I'll be here in the morning to pick you up okay." Sango said hugging her.

"Yeah… that sounds good." Kagome watched as they walked out of the room.

"You hit her? Why did you?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha who turned to him for someone to listen. He wasn't expecting Sesshomaru, of all 

people, to get angry. "Damn it! What's wrong with you? You should know better."

"You're the last person to be getting mad!" Inuyasha said pointing at him. "You hit people… including women all the time. So why get all bent out of shape?" Inuyasha growled angry that Sesshomaru didn't give him a good response.

"Fool… you never strike someone you love." Sesshomaru said walking away from him, leaving Inuyasha shocked. "That goes to show you, idiot, you never loved her."

"What?" Inuyasha asked himself sitting on the floor. _'Sesshomaru… is saying that? What the hell's going on?' _Inuyasha sat there for hours, looking at the ceiling; he couldn't keep up with all his thoughts. The one person he knew would understand was Kikyou. He pulled out a picture from his pocket took one long glance at it and tore it in half as he ran out of his house.

The picture of him and Kagome fell slowly to the ground.

He picked up the picture and shook his head. _'You always deserved better than him. Then again, you never could see that…'_ He thought as he walked to his car.

She sat in her hospital bed, crying. She had been crying since the moment Sango and Miroku left. She couldn't help but feel depressed, she was in the hospital because of him, because he hit her, and all she could think of was how much she missed him.

"I am pathetic…" She said looking at the night's sky. "Sesshomaru was right." She shook her head and sighed. "He didn't even hurt me…" She stopped. "Not even the great Sesshomaru… he didn't even grab me hard when he was choking me. Now that I think of it… I could still breathe" She closed her eyes and something she didn't realize until now. "He had his other hand on my waist… He wasn't trying to kill me…" She thought as his words passed through her mind. _'If I were going to kill you… you would be dead by now.'_ She leaned her head against the pillows. "Why didn't you kill me?" She said aloud.

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked sitting on the window ledge.

"Sesshomaru what are…?" Kagome said quickly sitting up and looking at him, lightly blushing.

"You do realize you're not the only patient in this room right?" A voice came from the curtains. It was a little girl's voice. Kagome turned beet red when she came out and looked at her.

"Rin, why did you wait until now to inform the young lady that you are in here?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to her and picking her up placing her back on her bed, opening the curtain the rest of the way.

"She has been crying… I didn't want to bother her… but since you're here she doesn't have to cry anymore." Rin said looking over at Kagome.

"These are not hours to be visiting, Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked not sure what this demon was doing in her hospital room and why this little girl knew him.

"Sesshomaru can't come see me during visiting hours because they won't let him. So he has to come after, you won't tell will you?" Rin sighed. "He's my only friend… my only family."

Kagome was taken aback. "What happen to your parents?" Kagome asked walking over to her, causing Rin to cry. Sesshomaru snarled at Kagome, making her step back.

"Why do you have to ask such question? Leave her alone… she does not need another person asking her about that! How about you go back to your bed and cry some more about that idiot. You need help, how about I tell you he doesn't even care he hurt you, and left to go see that whore again, there something new for you to cry about." Sesshomaru said walking in front of her making her step back until she was at her bed.

"Rin… this silly girl did not mean to bring those memories back… so don't cry okay." He said moving the child's hair out of her eyes.

"Okay… its okay lady…" Rin said smiling at her. Kagome sat on her bed and sighed.

"You can still play if you want… but you can't ask any question okay." Rin giggled looking at Sesshomaru who glanced at Kagome.

'_Was I too hard on her?'_ He thought to himself when Kagome didn't move.

"Okay…" Kagome said after a few moments. "I'll play, I'm sorry… Rin, that's your name right." She said walking back to her bed.

"Yeah… Kagome right, I remember your friends said your name. Sesshomaru where's the board game?" Rin asked looking at him with a huge grin. "We got a new player."

"Take it easy on her Rin…" Sesshomaru said pulling out a game from the bag he was holding on to. Kagome and Rin play checkers for a few hours, Sesshomaru just watch and assisted Rin whenever needed.

"I'm just going to check on the patients in room 213 to make sure they're okay." Called a nursed from outside their door.

"I have to go. Behave Rin." He said making his way to the window.

"Okay, will I see you tomorrow night?" She asked watching him leave.

"No… you are being dismissed tomorrow. You will have a new family to take care of you. Good bye Rin." He said jumping out as the nurse walked in.

"Girls what are you doing up this late?" The nurse asked making Kagome go back to her bed.

"You both are being dismissed tomorrow, get some sleep or you're going to be tired." She said tucking Rin back in.

"Where is Rin going?" Kagome asked not even thinking.

"With a foster family… now dear, you have to get some rest too." The nurse said turning the lights back off and walking out of the room.

"Kagome… I want to go with Sesshomaru… why don't they let me?" Rin asked with a sigh. "He saved me… so why they do they think he is a bad person?"

'_You really must not know who he is… or what. How ruthless and dangerous he really is… how many human's he has killed, how many he will.' _Kagome thought looking out the window.

"It will be okay, Rin. I'm sure your new family will care for you and love you even more then what you think." Kagome said trying to convince her she will be okay.

"I hear them all the time. They always whisper, but I can hear the things they say about him… call him a demon, say he's evil, cold and heartless. It's not true you know." Rin started, she sat back up and looked at Kagome. "If he was 'evil', heartless, he would have left me there, to die. He saved me, comes and visits me to make sure I'm okay, plays games and listens to me. That is more then what any of them have done for me. You saw him Kagome, you know him. So tell me, is he an evil, cold, heartless demon?" Rin asked her, she needed Kagome's answer to be no.

"I… don't think so either." Kagome sighed within; she knew if she told her the truth it would break Rin's heart.

Rin smiled, "Good… thank you Kagome, I'm glad he has you. Good night." Kagome's eyes widen, _'Has me? What does she mean by that?'_ She looked at Rin; the little girl had already fallen asleep.

"Yeah… Good night." Kagome let out another sigh and slowly fell asleep.

"It's going to okay babe, I'm glad you finally made up your mind and have come with me. We will be happy here; no more trips back and forth to see each other." Kikyou said hugging Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

"Forget about her, my love. She knew not what she had, but I do and I will never let you go."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, he went to Kikyou, and took his bags with him. The next morning he called home.

"Sesshomaru…" He started.

"You do not have to give me any explanation, Inuyasha. You have to be a man, and do what is best for you."

"Thanks, bro., tell her I said good bye, will ya."

The line went dead and Inuyasha laughed. "Jerk"

I hope you all enjoy this fic. I'll try to update soon. See you next time.

See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

_**Cherishing You: Part 2**_

Weeks passed and she had not heard from him. She began to worry, thinking maybe he had done something stupid.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happen to him." She cried into the phone.

She sat at the top of the stairs outside the shrine. She had been moping since she got out of the hospital. Her mom was pretty upset when she found out Inuyasha had struck her daughter, and Grandpa, well; he wanted to hang Inuyasha to the God tree. Souta couldn't believe what Sango had said until he laid eyes on Kagome and started making the rope he and grandpa would to hang him from.

"Didn't Sesshomaru say he left to be with Kikyou? Get over him Kagome; he's no good for you anyway." Sango knew Inuyasha was with her, Miroku told her since him and Inuyasha are such good friends. Miroku even yelled at him for hitting Kagome, but he did say sorry, yet Sango would never tell her friend.

"Yeah… but Sesshomaru is…" Kagome stopped and thought of the little girl who said such nice things of the heartless demon.

"He's what, Kagome?"

"Never mind… I'll call you later." Kagome said clicking the phone off, leaving Sango a little agitated. She got up and started walking inside when a white limo pulled up to her house.

'_Who could that be?'_ She thought as a smile made its way to her face. "Now I remember…" She said remembering the night Sesshomaru asked Jaken to take her home.

Just as she thought, Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo. He looked around and then at her.

"Lady Kagome…" Jaken called running up the steps. "My Lord would like to have a word with you."

"Then tell your _Lord_ to come talk to me. I'm not one of his servants." Kagome stated crossing her arms. Sesshomaru let out a light growl.

"Please, my Lady, it's not wise to anger my Lord." Jaken whimpered. "Lord Sesshomaru just wants to give you a message from Lord Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes narrowed and she walked down the steps, standing right in front of Sesshomaru.

"What do you want? You have something to say to me? Don't think we're friends just because of that night in the hospital, I just played for Rin, not for you." She said snapping her head.

"Please wench, I could care less about you, or your friendship, that is meaningless to me. As long as you have fear and respect for me that is all that matters." Sesshomaru snapped back.

"What makes you think I respect you, let alone fear?" Kagome questioned him, getting right in his face.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the limo. "Bitch… if you do not learn your place… I will have to teach it to you. Inuyasha obviously did not hit you hard enough for you to get the message. Do not run your mouth off to those who are quick to anger… You might end up dead." Sesshomaru said letting her go. She slid to the floor moaning in pain.

"What does it matter?" Kagome yelled in tears. She was scared; scared of what he could do to her, but she wouldn't admit it. "You can't hurt me more than Inuyasha already has! What do you want Sesshomaru?"

He closed his eyes and sighed without her knowing. "Come with me."

Catching Kagome off guard, she stood up and looked at him with questionable look.

"I am not going to hurt you…" Sesshomaru said opening the door to the limo. Jaken sighed and ran around to the driver's door.

"You already did." Kagome pouted. She had one lip out and sad puppy dog eyes when she looked at him.

"I…" Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He looked at her, his eyes showed such sadness.

'_Is he… sorry?'_ Kagome thought losing herself in his eyes. They were much darker, colder than Inuyasha's, but they held such light. The 

sorrow and pain deep within his eyes made Kagome quiver. It was as if she were staring straight into his soul, something that he did his best to hide.

"Are you coming or not?" Sesshomaru asked knocking her out of her concentration; she blushed and got inside the limo.

"Where are we going?" She asked realizing she had gotten into the limo with an almost complete stranger without letting anyone know where she was going.

"Inuyasha asked me to give you this." He said pulling out a letter from his shirt pocket. Kagome smiled and was happy as she opened it. Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye, when the smiled fade from her lips and tears began to fall; he turned his glance out the window.

Inuyasha's letter to Kagome:

'_**Kagome… I'm sorry for hitting you, I never thought I would ever be that kind of man… you were right about me. Please forgive me. I love you and always will. After what happen you won't want to be with me, and I don't blame you. I'm going far away, to be with Kikyou. Please try to forget about me, I'm going to try and do the same about you. Don't come looking for me because I will not take you in mind… its over like you said. I know this is the right thing to do, it's for the best.**_

_**I hope one day you can be happy, even if it's not with me… **_

_**Maybe we'll see each other again… until then good bye'**_

"How can he just run away for me?"

"Come on, you said he needed to move on did you not? You told him it was over. Did you expect him to come crawling back to you? He didn't run you pushed him into her arms. What? Were you thinking this would blow over and you would get back together? You told him it was over, so he moved on… what can you do?" Sesshomaru said thinking that would help the situation.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "You're right."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Sesshomaru watched her the entire way. She looked so peaceful yet full of sadness. He couldn't help but want to comfort her, to make her open her eyes. He couldn't, he knew better, that was not something someone of his status could or even would do. Not for a human at least.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome sighed. "You didn't answer me… where are you taking me? It's not like I care anymore… I just want to know." She said finally opening her eyes.

"You'll see" Was all she got for an answer.

She smiled and moved over to him. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" She asked leaning into his shoulder. He gave a genuine smile and didn't say a word.

"We're here my Lord." Jaken said letting the window down. Kagome moved quickly getting a slight blush. '_What am I thinking? It's his brother! No… It's Sesshomaru! What do I mean it's his brother? I wasn't doing anything wrong… I am?'_

Sesshomaru shook his head at the girl who seemed to be freaking out and looked over at Jaken who had a small smiled.

"Jaken, have they arrived?"

"Yes my Lord. They are inside as we speak."

"Good. Kagome would you like to join me for dinner?" Sesshomaru said opening the door and holding his hand out for her.

She looked at the beautiful casino slash hotel with a gasp. "I'm nowhere near dressed to be here!" She said watching the other women who were walking with their beautiful name brand silk dresses and the gentlemen, well now she knew why Sesshomaru always dressed so presentable.

"Yes, I realize that. Look my people are waiting for you inside to get you dressed for tonight okay."

"What are you up too? Did Inuyasha set you up to this? _'Sesshomaru take her out once so she won't feel bad after reading the letter!'_" Kagome said in a mocking Inuyasha tone.

"No. Do you want to get even with Inuyasha or not?" Kagome looked at him with a big question mark over her head.

"Did my Lord forget to mention… Today is a special occasion… the whole family will be here, and that includes Inuyasha and Kikyou. If you want to see him, the only way in is with my Lord."

"Why do this for me?" Kagome asked stepping out of the limo.

"You will be helping my Lord as well. See he is…"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru growled. "So are you coming or not?" He said losing patience with the young girl.

"Yeah… Sesshomaru whatever your reasons… thank you. You need my help just tell me when and I'll be ready." She said as they walked in to the hotel.

"My lady, please follow me and I will take you to the dresser." Jaken said grabbing Kagome by the elbow and dragging her away from Sesshomaru.

"My Lord Sesshomaru… what can we do for you today? Are you going to attend the family meeting tonight? There are whispers saying your mother will try to make you take a bride tonight. What will you do?" Hachiemon questioned then quickly shut up. "I apologize, my Lord I didn't…"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Who told you such nonsense?"

"It was Kouga, my Lord. Other tribes have also come to this meeting in order for your mother to choose who is best fitted for you. There are many women for her to choose from."

"Even if she does, what makes her think I will take a mate?"

"If you do not, you will never truly become Lord of the Western Lands now will you." Sesshomaru's mother called from behind him. "Plus, you bed with another tribe; you get their land as well. I'm doing this for your future."

"You talk too much. I have no need for such, if I want it, I just take it."

"And start a war?" She giggled. "Son, we are not in those times anymore. You cannot just take something…"

"Says who? You, leave me be." Sesshomaru said walking off.

"He has a nasty temper. I do not think any of those girls really know what they are in for." She says looking at Hachiemon. "Who did he come with? I smelled a human on him."

"They took her into his room. She is getting ready for tonight. I believe she is his 'date'."

"How interesting… I think I'll have a look." She walks in the direction Kagome was dragged of too.

* * *

Kagome was in the middle of getting dressed when someone knocked on her door. She looked at Yumiko, the woman who was fixing her hair.

"I'll get it." Mai, the women who was to fix her makeup said walking to the door.

"So this is the little whore who walked in with my man." She had short black hair and wore a short very revealing black kimono.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said angrily. "Can I help you… because you must be in the wrong place…?"

"Please, love, I'm not in the wrong place. You are." She said walking over to a seat. "What do you think you are doing in Lord Sesshomaru hotel room?"

"It's none of your business… so step out." Kagome said getting up.

"You looking for a fight, wench. You're just a human sweetie, look around, you're surround by yokai and you want to threaten one. Anyone ever tell you to watch your tongue." Yura said walking up to Kagome.

"Yura, back off." Another girl called from the door. She was wearing a red and black kimono with a fur wrapped around her waist.

"Ayame… it's been a long time." Yura smile in disgust.

"Leave her alone. She asked you nicely to get out."

"Now, now my dear… don't get all bent out of shape. I was just teasing the girl." Yura sighed and walked towards the door. "What brings you here?"

"The same reason you are."

"You lie… are you not in love with the pack leader, Kouga?"

"I have to do what is best for my tribe… just as you must."

"The only difference is I do love Sesshomaru…" She glared at Kagome. "If you stand in my way, I'll kill you."

Kagome's narrowed her eyes. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She thought just as another girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, Yura, don't get to thinking you are the only one who cares for Lord Sesshomaru…" She sat on a big feather and wore a white with purple kimono.

"Kagura… you bitch that goes for you too. I will kill you if you decide to stand in my way." Yura growled.

"Your empty threats do not scare me. Now be gone with you. I need to speak to this trollop alone." Kagura said looking over at Kagome.

"Screw you. Get the fuck out my room." Kagome yelled angry that they would just disrespect her.

"You little bitch, after all the politeness we have give you to even allow you stand and breathe, you dare talk to us in this way… such insolence and disrespect." Kagura and Yura say simultaneously as they moved closer to Kagome.

"Hey, it's you that should show some respect and leave." Kagome said not backing down. Ayame smiled and went to her side.

"She asked you nicely. Let's not have to use force here ladies." They looked around and saw Mai, Yuri and Yumiko standing behind Kagome glaring at the two young ladies.

"Fine we'll leave." Kagura said walking towards the door, Yura following her. "Bitch, don't start thinking you won. We'll get you when you're alone." Yura growled.

"Bring it on, anytime, anyplace." Kagome said glaring at them.

"You talk big, little human, no wonder he has taken a liking to you." She said standing at the door grinning.

"Now who the hell are you?" Kagome snapped at her.

Kagura and Yura bowed there head as did all the other women in the room. Kagome noticed a slight resemblance the Inu-yokai that had brought her there and a feeling of her crossing the line set deep in her gut as she thought _'Could this woman be his mother?'_

"You have a fire and you do not care who it is you speak to in that manner. Just like him." She said walking up to Kagome and grabbing her chin. "I, my dear, am someone you better respect, unlike these girls, my threats are not empty ones, and I eat humans like you for breakfast. You do not want to be no my menu tomorrow, you'd shut up." She said pushing Kagome down to the ground.

Kagome looked up at her and growled. "Respect is earned! Right now I have none for you." Everyone was shocked to say the least.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled. "I like you" Was all she said as she walked out of the room. Kagome was shocked, she thought she was dead.

Yura and Kagura left the room and Ayame stated to talk as Kagome finished getting ready.

"You do realize that was Lord Sesshomaru's mother right?" She asked in disbelief Kagome was still alive.

"Yeah… but if she's anything like Sesshomaru, you can't back down to them… it's the only way they will respect you."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The two girls talked for hours, until Kagome was ready to get fitted for her dress.

"Yuri… I don't think…" Kagome started as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"It's not your place to think my dear. Now come on and let me see if the dress needs to be altered." Yuri said opening the bathroom door, her eyes widen. "Guess not."

* * *

That's all for this chapter I hope you all liked it. See you next time.

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

**Cherishing You: Part 3**

"Sesshomaru my dear…" His mother called from behind him.

"What woman? You are beginning to annoy me." He growled.

"I met your pet human moments ago." That statement grabbed his attention. "Good, you're listening." She giggled. "She has a sharp tongue, you haven't taught her, her place. Though, I think she was trying to gain my respect by not backing down to me." She sighed and looked around. Sesshomaru mentally smiled and shook his head.

"I liked her. She's a good catch… for a human. Do not think you are off the leash though. I'm just making the game a little more interesting."

"What game? What are you up to?" Sesshomaru growled grabbing her wrist.

"Now, now, that's for me to know." She said getting out of his hold and walking off. "It's getting late. You should go take your seat."

Sesshomaru sighed and walked into the ballroom. He scanned the room in search for Inuyasha who he caught barely taking his at a far back table with none other than Kikyou at his side.

It was a something that had to be done. Inuyasha had to learn how not to play with women's emotions. Sesshomaru was tired of having Kagome calling at all hours of the night looking for Inuyasha. He figures this way, and not by a letter, Inuyasha could tell her the truth. Sesshomaru was just along for the ride. He saw it more as moving the spotlight from him, to Inuyasha. His devilish plan ran through his mind as he made his way to the table across Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his glass to Sesshomaru who just tilted his head towards him.

The family reunion had begun. There were many guests, tables were filling up, and the music started to kick up. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru's table and sat down. "Why didn't you join us?" He said as Kikyou sat next to him.

"Fool… I'm not sure if you really want to sit here." Sesshomaru said looking up at the entrance. He was waiting for Kagome to walk through those doors.

"Why not… you got a girl with you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact… I do." He said motioning him to look at the entrance. Inuyasha looked lost and glanced at the doors to see a beautiful woman walk in.

She could feel eyes on her as she walked into the ballroom. She was at a loss of words to see the beautiful chandeliers that hung from the soaring ceiling. The burgundy draperies and gold detailing above the doors and mirrors left her in awe. The steps she stood upon held gold and silver lining and 

sat in the center connecting with the dance floor. The tables were lined around it and left her standing in the center for all to see. She just happens to be the only one walking in at that moment. As she made her way down the steps, the room fell quiet; her unfamiliar face and beauty captivated all.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He stood slowly and watched her every move. His breathing became uneven. He took longer, deeper breath and his jaw fell open. Kikyou growled knowing she was losing him she tried to get his attention to no avail. Inuyasha was loss in her beauty as were all the other yokai lords in the room. Whispers and murmurs of who is that could be heard by women.

His eyes never left her. From the moment she walked in he couldn't take them off her, no matter how hard he tried. She wore a beautiful peach pink gown; it was a crisscrossed cutaway bodice culminates in an attached rhinestone brooch above a fluid, single-slit skirt that matched her skin tone perfectly. Her hair was tied back in a bun that allowed strands to fall over it; a single strand of hair caressed her face. She wore little makeup; her lips had a sparkle hinting of light amount of lip gloss, while her eyes had a light gray highlighting her dark hazelnut eyes. She looked around the room, looking for him. He could tell how uncomfortable she was with all looking at her. Even he couldn't stop himself from looking at her, his eyes traced her every curve. He finally stood and made his way to her.

"You finally made it." He said trying not to smile as he heard other growl and bicker, 'She with Lord Sesshomaru….'

"Finally… how long have you been waiting?" She asked feeling much more comfortable with him there.

"Not long… Inuyasha knows you are here… he is sitting with us." Sesshomaru said as Kagome hooked her arm with his.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good" was all she said, as they made their way back to the table. Inuyasha glared at them, he was not very happy with Sesshomaru's little trick. He sat back down and waited for them to get back to the table.

Kagome had to fight back tears when she saw Inuyasha lean over and kiss Kikyou right in front of her. Sesshomaru pulled the seat out and allowed Kagome to sit.

"So…" Kagome started, "Kikyou wasn't it? How's life been treating you?"

"Good, even better now that Inuyasha is with me." Kikyou said leaning into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you…" Kagome said her eyes becoming sad and distant.

'_What am I doing here? I'm such a fool… he made it perfectly clear in the letter how he felt… it's not like I care anymore…' _She bit her lip and tried not to cry in front of them.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was his fault she was in so much pain. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru brought her here knowing this would happen.

"Sesshomaru you have some nerve! Why'd you bring her here?" Inuyasha blurted out hitting the table. Kagome was taken aback; she couldn't believe the nerve of Inuyasha.

"Why? Does it bother you that she is here? Or that she is here with me?" Sesshomaru said cool and calmly. Kagome mentally smiled, _'He's good.'_

"What? It's… I…" Inuyasha growled. "You know what I meant… I could care less if she's here with you…"

"Good… then you don't mind if Sesshomaru and I start going out more often right?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with a smile, more like evil grin. Sesshomaru glanced at her with a questionable look.

"Go right ahead. I don't mind…" Inuyasha smirked back, "If you really think he would go for a girl like you."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kagome's anger was getting the best of her.

"Human…" Inuyasha said pointing at her then Sesshomaru, "Taiyokai… I'm pretty sure that doesn't match." He said getting a small giggle from Kikyou.

"Oh… that's right… only half breeds can since they aren't fully yokai or man." Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha growled and stood up.

"You fucking bitch. You have some nerve." Inuyasha snarled balling his fists looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru stood up between them.

"This is neither the time nor the place. Sit down, before I make you." Sesshomaru said his eyes grew a dark crimson and Inuyasha just sighed and sat back down. Sesshomaru sat back down, he glanced at Kagome with a look that made Kagome just giggle.

"Fine… so tell me, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha looked at his brother already knowing the answer, "Would you go out with this human?"

Kagome looked over at him, she kind of wanted to know, but she didn't know why.

"Stop asking foolish questions." Sesshomaru said looking away from both of them.

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome with 'hah told ya' look.

Kagome sighed and looked around. It was then she notices a path leading outside into a beautiful garden. She stood up without saying a word and left. Sesshomaru watched her go and turn to Inuyasha. He sighed.

"Kikyou, I'll be right back. Sesshomaru, if you would excuse me." He said getting up and going after her.

"Inuyasha, don't go." Kikyou moaned, but Inuyasha glared at her and she shut up quickly.

Inuyasha walked after as she made her way through the path.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist. She turned and looked at him; tears had made their way down her face. He hugged her and she sighed in his embrace.

"Why… why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore…" He said cupping her chin and wiping her tears.

"I know you didn't mean to hit me…" She sighed as they made their way to a bench.

"Kagome… I'm going to tell you the truth…" Inuyasha started, "I do still love you… I'm just scared. I'm scared of what I'll do to you if you make me mad. I mean really… just moments ago I would have hurt you if it wasn't for Sesshomaru."

"It's not your fault Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at the beautiful night's sky. "I should know better than to talk to you that way."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking at her straight in the eyes, "You're not really going out with him… are you?"

She giggled and shook her head, "No dummy… you really think the great lord Sesshomaru would go for me?" She laughed.

"The question is why wouldn't he." Inuyasha said leaning in to kiss her. "You look beautiful tonight." He said just as he placed his lips on hers.

He watched them from the garden entrance; he heard everything and watched as Inuyasha moved in to kiss her. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he did know he didn't want Inuyasha to kiss her. He rolled his eyes thinking, _'Stupid humans. You would believe anything wouldn't you'_ as he walked back to his seat.

Kikyou had got up and left, Sesshomaru figure she took the other entrance and was on her way to catch Inuyasha in the act. _'This should prove amusing after all'_ He thought walking back just in time to see Kikyou pull Inuyasha off of Kagome.

"You little bitch!" She yelled at Kagome. "How dare you? Inuyasha my man and you think you can just come here and take him?"

"Fuck you whore! I love Inuyasha, you… you're just using him for his money! He loves me too; you're the one standing in our way!" Kagome yelled back pushing Kikyou down. Inuyasha got in front of them.

"Kagome, stop this please!" Inuyasha pleaded as a crowd of people began to swarm them to see the 'chick fight' as few called it.

"Isn't that Lord Sesshomaru's date?" one unidentified yokai yelled from the back of the crowd. It was said loud enough to get his attention.

'_Shit… this is bad.'_ Sesshomaru thought making his way to the little brawl the women were having.

Kikyou had gotten back up and moved around Inuyasha. "You want a piece of me…" She said pushing Kagome. "Let's go at it then!"

Kagome didn't think twice before she swung at her. Kikyou dodge and struck her with a right fist. Kagome took the hit on her shoulder and land one of her own on Kikyou face, knocking her back. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and moved her away from Kikyou, but while trying to help the situation, it only made things worst. Kikyou took advantage of the fact Inuyasha was holding Kagome to beat on her. Kagome could barely move when Kikyou started landing punches on her stomach, side and face. Inuyasha let Kagome go, letting her hit Kikyou off guard. Kikyou fell back to the ground, Kagome started kicking and stomping on her face and upper body.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and left Inuyasha to tend to Kikyou. Everyone was left shocked and questioning what the fight was all about. Few said it was because Inuyasha had been awing Kagome and Kikyou got jealous, while others said it was about money.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sesshomaru growled he was quite angry with the young woman standing before him.

"I did what I had to Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha is my man… my love…" She said tears falling from her eyes.

"How dare you embarrass…" Kagome interrupted him.

"Don't you start with me Sesshomaru; I didn't embarrass anyone but myself!" She said sitting on the floor. Her beautiful dress was ruined and her hair was a mess.

"That is where you are mistake." Sesshomaru said walking towards the door. He had taken her back to the hotel room. "This was a family reunion… not to mention the other tribes here as well. As Lord of the Western Lands I must choose wisely who I let myself be seen with." He said looking at Kagome.

'_He brought me here… knowing what could happen, but he still let me come with him and I embarrassed him. I'm such a fool.'_ Kagome thought as she made her way towards him.

"You have to go." He said coldly opening the door for her to step out of his room. "Jaken will take you back home. Do not call my home any longer looking for Inuyasha. He will not be there." He said as she walked out of the room.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said before he closed the door. "I'm sorry." He took one last look at her and closed the door.

As she walked out of the hotel she tried to fix her hair. The limo was waiting out front and Jaken was standing by looking at her. She glanced back at the hotel ad sighed.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and got inside the limo.

"Kagome… wait up." Ayame called before Jaken got inside. "Come back inside. You don't want to miss the big announcement do you?"

"What big announcement?" Kagome asked getting out of the limo.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother will announce who will be wed to Lord Sesshomaru." She said with a smile dragging Kagome back inside the ballroom.

"I can't! Sesshomaru told me to leave! Plus look at me!" Her dress was torn and muddy.

"Look we'll stand in the back, just to hear! I heard she's going to choose Kagura but Yura's had her attention since yesterday."

"How do you know all this?"

"When everyone gets together like this, it's hard not to find out things. I mean, everyone already knows why you and Lady Kikyou got into a fight."

Kagome blushed and asked "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"You're in love with Inuyasha and since he's with Kikyou, you got jealous. So you just used Lord Sesshomaru to get inside the reunion by lying to him and saying you would go out with him." Kagome's mouth just dropped.

"Who told you that?!" She was quite angry now herself.

"Kikyou… she was telling everyone. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't shown his face since the fight when he grabbed you and left.

'_He was right… I did embarrass him. I'm so stupid.'_

"That's not the reason we were fighting." Kagome started, speaking loud enough for others around to hear. She knew they were listening and she had to try to save face.

"Then why fight?" Ayame looked at her confused.

"I didn't use Lord Sesshomaru to bring me here… I never asked him to bring me here." Kagome said looking at Ayame. "Inuyasha made a move on me outside in the garden. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Kikyou came out and thought I was trying to get Inuyasha back."

"Back… what do you mean back?" She asked Kagome knew she had their attention since others turn to listen.

"Inuyasha and I once had something together, but he cheated on me and even hit me! Lord Sesshomaru saved me from him. Yes I know they are half brothers, but Lord Sesshomaru, he's different. Anyway, Kikyou thought I want Inuyasha back so she pushed me and started a fight with me. Now she's even trying to make Lord Sesshomaru look bad with her lies."

"That's just horrible." An elderly woman said shaking her head.

"That Inuyasha has always been trouble!" Another man said from behind her.

"That woman should be ashamed of herself, embarrassing Lord Sesshomaru that way" Said a young women standing in front of Ayame.

"Well, that makes sense." Ayame said smiling, "I didn't think you would use Lord Sesshomaru that way since I can tell you really care for him. That Kikyou wench, I'm glad you beat the crap out of her."

You could hear others in the crowd agree with her. Kagome mentally sighed, _'Damn it! What am I thinking? Now they'll all hate Inuyasha.'_ Kagome's part of the story reached all around the room, including Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"That bitch! Now she's making up lies!" Kikyou growled Inuyasha grabbing her hand as others asked if it was true.

"Yeah, it's all true." Inuyasha said with a sigh. _'After everything I did to you Kagome.'_ Kikyou's eyes grew wide; she crossed her hands and just let it go.

"So Sesshomaru, honey, are you ready?" His mother asked with a grin. He just ignored her, lost in his thoughts.

"Stop thinking about her…" His mother pouted.

"Who said I was?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

"Do you love her Sesshomaru?" his mother asked walking up to him.

"Love is for the weak." Sesshomaru stated walking off.

"Or is it that only the strong can admit when their heart has been won?" She giggled when he turned and glared at her.

"Look its Lady Taishou" Ayame poked Kagome I the ribs.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." She looked around the room and laid eyes on Kagome. "As you all know, it has been quite a night with that little brawl outside." She said causing Kikyou and Kagome to blush.

"Now that it is over, we can get back to the party, but first I have an announcement." She said as Sesshomaru made his way onto the platform. "Lord Sesshomaru, my son, the Lord of the western Lands, must take a bride, a mate. You have all brought your daughters in hopes that one of these beautiful women would win his heart. Unfortunately, my son's heart is not that easily won. Beauty is not the only thing that matters." She looked at all the beautiful women who were line up in front of her, ready to be chosen.

Sesshomaru glance into the crowd. His eyes couldn't believe who they were staring at. _'I told her to leave… damn girl doesn't listen does she…'_ Yet he felt relieved to see her. She knew he had seen her and she just watched him; their eyes staring into each other's. She could feel her face becoming red and she had to look away. He smiled mentally, _'Silly girl.'_

His mother caught them staring at each other, she couldn't make him choose someone he would not be happy with. "He has the right to choose the girl of his dreams…" She said catching everyone of guard. "Just as all of you have done." She walked up to him. "Son, all of these beautiful yokai women are willing to love you, it is up to you, if you can love them back. You have two weeks to choose one of these women. After that, if you have not made up your mind… I will choose for you." She said walking off the stage leaving everyone in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Angry Lords yelled from around the room.

"No, it is not. Your daughters are all welcome at anytime within the two weeks at my son's home. It is within these two weeks that they must win his heart." She answered making her way to the back of the crowd where Kagome stood with Ayame.

"Let the party continue!" She yelled as the music came back on. "Come with me you two." She said dragging them outside.

That's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.

A special thanks to:

_**Thundara**_

Thank you for reviewing my story 'Cherishing You', for the first person to review my story, I send you my thanks. You have made this little fanfic writer happy.

And to:

_**Fury13**_

I might have moved into this part of the story quickly, but for a reason. What happen to Rin… we'll find out in due time. Yes, I need to watch for mistakes, I'm trying my best… if you catch any, let me know so I can correct them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

_**Cherishing You: Part4**_

Sesshomaru just watched as his mother dragged Kagome out, he tried to go 'save' her but Yura and Kagura stopped him.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, will you honor me with a dance?" Yura said throwing herself at him.

Sesshomaru in disgust pushed her aside. "Move" he said looking at Kagura who didn't hesitate to get out of the way.

"This is going to be hard." Kagura said looking at Yura.

"Young ladies, why were you not in line with the other women?" She asked looking at Kagome with a glare.

"I'm sorry madam… Lady Taishou, it's just…" Ayame started but was silenced by a growled form the scary woman standing before her.

"I'm sorry… I heard yokai women…" Kagome started, "I'm obviously human so I didn't think it right for me to be in the line with them."

"It applied to you as well, my dear, or is it you do not want to be with my son."

"Whoever said I wanted to be with him in the first place?" Kagome snapped looking at her with narrow eyes until she noticed Sesshomaru standing behind her. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry, sweetie, forget about her, you heard her yourself, she doesn't want to be with you." His mother smirked devilishly at Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; He had a small smirk on his face.

"Like I would ever lower myself; being with this pathetic worthless human." Kagome heart stopped, she felt her knees want to give out as he continued, "Even if I would lower myself to be with a human…" He 

said walking up to and cupping her face "It would never be with one so foolish and disgusting." He said letting her go and walking away.

"Not even the half breed wants her." He added walking back inside.

Kagome fell to the floor, tears running down her face. Ayame glared at Sesshomaru, while his mother laughed. "Foolish human… he no longer needs you. You may go." She said with a little skip as she made her way back inside.

"How can he be so mean?" Ayame asked trying to get Kagome back up.

"He's not being mean, Ayame. He's being truthful. Sometimes the truth hurts." Kagome said burying her face in her hands.

"Why didn't you say the truth? You do want to be with him… don't you?" Ayame asked looking at her. "It wasn't true was it? You did use him to get inside?"

"He offered… but I never meant for him to get hurt. Ayame, you have to believe me… I do care for Sesshomaru, but… I" Kagome stopped. _'Since when have I cared for Sesshomaru?'_ she thought looking up at the starlit sky.

"Kagome… I have to go… Kouga's waiting for me." Ayame said walking Kagome back to the limo. Jaken was still waiting for her.

"Lady Kagome…" Jaken said opening the door. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said looking back one last time. "Let's go."

"Okay, by the way a young lady called for you on your phone. You seemed to have left it in the limo when you took off. I wouldn't have answered, but she kept calling. I do believe her name was Sango. She asked for you to call her back as soon as you had a chance." Jaken said handing her back her phone as Kagome got inside the limo.

It was dark inside the limo and Kagome could barely make out someone on the other side. She stared at it; she could feel someone looking at her. _'Could it be?'_

"Sesshomaru if that's you let me know right now and stop playing games. It's scaring me." She said trying to find the light. No one answered her. "Sesshomaru… is that you?" She asked moving towards the figure. She placed her hand down and felt someone there. He grabbed her wrist, she yelled and jumped back. Clicking the light on, he sighed and let her go.

"You could have said something! Damn, I'm over here thinking someone _else_ was in here." Kagome said sitting back down across from him. "It's not funny; you could have given me a heart attack." She said knowing he want to laugh due to the smile that manage to appear on his face.

"My apologies, I was lost in thought. If I had realized you where in here, I would have turned on the light sooner."

Kagome sat back on the other side and off they went back home. The air filled with silence for a long time. The ride back home was almost over and she had not said a word to him, nor he to her.

She stared at him, as he stared out the window. His word passed through her mind, she knew it would be a while before she got home, but what she didn't know, was why he was on his way back as well. She had so many things she wants to say, but she didn't want to get him angry.

He knew, he could feel her staring at him, but he couldn't give in. He had to stand by what he had said, even if it killed him. It was the only way to stop the feeling he was having, the ones he couldn't explain.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru…" She began, she knew he wouldn't answer. He just looked at her. "Why do you have to choose a bride, mate or whatever in two weeks?" She asked moving closer to him. He just looked back out the window.

"Okay…" Kagome sighed again. "You shouldn't be the one acting like this! It should be me for all the mean things you said!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked at her and closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"That's how you going to be?! Fine, I'll tell you, you sit there and listen." She said moving closer to him until she was sitting right next to him. "Yeah I'm just a human; yes Inuyasha doesn't want me…" She started crying. "I am pathetic, useless, foolish and worthless, but at least I'm not a cold, heartless, evil demon, that doesn't care about anyone but himself!" She couldn't help but cry out.

He looked over at her, "And your point is?"

She sighed and looked around; there was a half empty bottle of sake next to Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome leaned over to grab it, but as she picked it up, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"You shouldn't go around grabbing things that do not belong to you." He said squeezing her lightly.

"You've been drinking?" Kagome asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Wow! You really are bright aren't you?" He said sarcastically pushing her hand away from his bottle. She couldn't believe it, it was something she had never seen him do and she knew he couldn't handle his alcohol since he rarely drank. Sesshomaru looked at her, and then offered her the bottle. She took it away and put it in the little refrigerator.

"Why'd you do that?" Sesshomaru growled trying to get it back out, Kagome wouldn't let him. "Move out of my way, wench."

"No…" She said, "You have to go through me if you want your drink back and the only way you can to get it is if you knock me out." She said tears forming once more.

He sat back, "What do you care if I drink?"

"It's not like you, Sesshomaru." She wiped the tears and moved close to him. "Why are you drinking? I've never seen you drink and I hate to see you drinking."

He closed his eyes, "I have only drunk one other time in my life…" He sighed, "It was when my father died." Kagome was shocked to hear him, of all people, telling her this.

"So why drink now?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her as she sat next to him once more.

"Why not drink now?" He said looking at her straight in the eyes. She fell into a deep gaze. His eyes held so much passion, so much fury. It were as if he was staring straight passed her and into her soul. Her breathing quicken as she felt she couldn't breathe around him. Her heartbeat sped up as her mind went wild with thoughts of what could happen next if she didn't do something.

'_What's wrong with me? I can't be doing this? It's not right… but he's so… captivating' _she thought, moving in closer to him.

He placed his hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her, she knew she should have pulled away but she didn't. Was it love or lust that he felt for her? He wasn't sure. What he did know was that he wanted her to be close, even if it were at a distance. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he would. He knew he had to stop, she wasn't going to. He knew that the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat slightly on his lap to deepen the kiss. He wanted to keep kissing her, he wanted her, but not like this. He had to stop before he would do something he would regret tomorrow.

Kagome felt him pull away from her. He took his hands off of her waist and looked at her. She blushed and got off of him.

"Sesshomaru…" She started, not knowing what to say.

"I apologize, Kagome." He said taking his eyes off of her.

"How are you going to kiss me… than say sorry?" She got angry thinking he was just playing with her.

"It was a mistake." He said closing his eyes, "I didn't mean to…" Kagome interrupted him. "To what… kiss me? Stop Sesshomaru, I don't need you to explain a damn thing to me. You had made it perfectly clear earlier how you felt about me. Right now was just your cruel way of having fun with the stupid, foolish human girl." She said moving from away from him.

"It is not like that. That is not what I meant, or even what I was going to say."

"No, it's not, sure. Stop talking to me, leave me alone, you big jerk." Kagome said biting her bottom lip to try and keep her tears from falling.

Sesshomaru moved close to her, Kagome tried to move but he grabbed her. "If you would just stop talking and let me explain." He said grabbing her chin and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean to put you in that kind of position back at the hotel. I did mean to kiss you…" He started thinking to himself, _'what the hell am I saying?'_ "I just didn't mean to take advantage of you that way."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a big question mark growing over head.

"Would I be saying it, if I didn't mean it?" He asked her making her blush a deep red with the way he his voice sounded, so deep and husky.

"I don't know…" Kagome said, "You could just be saying that cuz you're drunk." She said crossing her arms and looking away from him.

'_What the hell am I going to do? I… I don't know how I feel about him anymore. Get it together girl! Just make it home!'_ She thought as she looked away from him.

"Fine…" He sighed, "Ask me tomorrow and see what I say. You won't like the answer though." He said as Jaken rolled the window down.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken started, "Sorry to interrupt, but the young lady's house approaches." He said closing the window.

"What do you mean, I _won't_ like the answer? You wouldn't tell me the same thing you said right now?" She asked angrily.

"No I wouldn't." He said as the vehicle came to a stop. He got out and held out his hand. "You're home."

She took it and got out the limo, "Thank you for bringing me home."

As he walked her to her door she stared at him. She wants to know why he wouldn't say the same thing.

"Good night Kagome." He said taking the palm of her hand and kissing it. "It was a pleasure having you join me tonight."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you for inviting me. Sesshomaru," She sighed and looked around, "Why won't you say the same thing tomorrow?"

He smiled. "You already know the answer." He said walking away from her. "Good night, get some rest. It was a long day."

She smiled and went inside the house. "He's crazy."

"Who is?" Sango asked popping her head out the living room's door surprising her.

"Kagome," Sango said looking at her, "You look a mess… where have you been?" Sango asked narrowing her eyes.

"At a place called, 'Tai Saloon', I think it was or something like that." Sango's eyes grew.

"How did you get into a place like that?" She almost yelled. "If its the place Im thinking... that place is expensive…"

"You wouldn't believe who took me there."

"I already know." Sango said with a devilish smile. "Sesshomaru's little minion answered your phone."

Kagome blushed, "Oh yeah. Then you do know who huh."

"So what happen between you and the dark lord?" Sango laughed, "Did he steal you away to a place you've never been so he could do unspeakable things to you?"

"No, Sango," Kagome's blush deepen. "It's nothing like that."

"Then why get all red in the face if nothing happened between you two."

"It's a long story okay."

"We have all night my dear. Your mom went out of town again, so there is no one here but me and you. Plus, I saw what happened at the door just now, he is not that kind of person."

"He is if he's drunk."

"Wow… Sesshomaru… no way, he doesn't drink." Sango said as the two girls made their way upstairs to Kagome's room.

Kagome explained to her the events of the day leading up to the moment at the door. Sango listen, laughed at the part were Kagome kicked Kikyou's ass and felt awful about what Sesshomaru had said. Kagome cried at moments and laughed with her friend at others, but she lost all emotion when it came down to what he said.

"I can't believe he would say that, then turn around and make out with you. What the hell is up with that dip shit? Does he think the whole world revolves around him and everyone has to obey his every word? That asshole…" Sango bickered angrily.

"Sango don't get that way… I think I might have deserved what he said."

"No Kagome, you always think shit like that is what you deserve! That's not what you deserved. You have to find someone who is going to treat you right, not cheat on you! Someone who won't hit you, call you names, making you feel like you are worthless and don't deserve anything but the shit end of the stick!"

"Who are you talking about, Inuyasha… or Sesshomaru?"

"Both of them; they had no right to do that to you. Inuyasha might have hit you, but wounds heal. Sesshomaru's words cut deep Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "Do you think he meant them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He said he didn't mean to…"

"He was drunk Kagome! He would say anything to try to get you into his bed!"

"That's where you're wrong Sango!" Kagome blurted, "He stopped kissing me, not the other way around! Maybe it's because he was drunk…" She stopped and thought about it.

"Sango got up and walked to the window. "Don't give me that load of carp saying 'drunken people don't lie', they lie; once someone is so good at drinking and lying, it comes naturally to them."

"That's the thing Sango, he doesn't drink." Kagome said walking over to her. "I'm going to go ask him tomorrow. If he doesn't say it again, it's because what he said was the truth."

"So what he says tomorrow will be a lie?"

"Yes…" Kagome said with a smile.

"Don't do this to yourself, Kagome. Find someone else that's going care about you without holding anything back." Sango said placing her hand on Kagome's Shoulder.

"Like you and Miroku?" Kagome sighed and walked back to the bed.

'_Maybe love just wasn't meant for me…'_ She thought placing a pillow over her head.

Sango just watched her and sighed, "I'm sorry, Kagome, I just don't want you to set yourself up for something that might not be true."

"Sango, maybe you're right. Let just go to sleep okay." Kagome said not looking up.

Sango started walking out of the room, "Good night, Kagome." She said as she left.

* * *

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**Kimberly- **_Thank you, I like this story to; I think that's what makes me so eager to write more

_**Leah- **_Just to know that someone other than me enjoys this story is a useful review in my point of view. As writers we want to hear what the people reading our stories think, so thank you.

That is all for this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Its short I know, but I think it's good. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

_**Cherishing You: Part 5**_

He crept through the shadows of the castle, his anger fuming, how he would have loved for someone to get in his path. Reaching the room of the young girl he blasts it open.

"What happen last night?" She jumped at the sound of his voice as it echoed throughout the room.

"My Lord, I failed you." She pleaded falling to her knees and bowing to the floor.

"I will not repeat myself again."

"A human by the name of Kagome…" She started but was quickly interrupted.

"A human… with Sesshomaru" he smirked, "Do I look like a fool? Would you have me believe that he chose a human instead of you?"

"No my Lord, but she is the reason why Lady Taishou has made this more of a game to win his heart and not just choose herself." She said never lifting her head.

"Kagome…" He grinned and began to walk out of the room, "We have to give her a distraction then don't we."

The Next Morning Kagome awoke to the smell of hot homemade pancakes. As she made her way downstairs, she knew Sango felt bad for her, which only made her feel worst. Sango was up making pancakes for them and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Sango, how'd you know I wanted some of your famous pancakes?" Kagome asked sitting at the table.

"I just did… and don't call them famous!" Sango blushed.

"But they are so good." Kagome said with a little shake causing her friend to laugh.

"You're crazy." She said as she sat down next to her.

As they began to eat, Kagome could feel Sango staring at her. She looked over at her friend and sighed.

"Yes Sango. I'm going over there right after I finish eating."

"Why? Please Kagome let's just go out and find you a new guy." Sango exclaimed.

"After I go see him we can go." Kagome said standing up and walking off. She went to get ready, leaving Sango to eat by herself.

"Sango, are you coming?" Kagome asked picking her plate up and cleaning it off.

"Yeah, I can't let you go make a fool of yourself alone, can I?" She said smiling.

They drove to his castle, Kagome was anxious, she didn't know what to say or even how to begin the conversation with him. As they walked to the gate a young man stopped them.

"Now where do you think you are going?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"I'm looking" Kagome started but Sango cut her off.

"What's it to you?" She said crossing her arms.

"I like you…" He said moving close to her "You have a spunky attitude."

Sango moved away from him glaring holes into the young man. "Yeah, my man says the same thing."

"Oh, too bad you're taken; I could have shown you the world."

"Whatever." Sango said in disgust.

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru…" Kagome said getting the young man's attention.

"Really… and why is that? Does he owe you something?"

"It really is none of your business." Kagome snapped at him.

"Wow!" He said opening the gate. "Let's go then. I'm looking for him too." He said walking with the young ladies to the castle, eying Sango every now and again.

"So… I've never seen you around here, what's your name?" Kagome asked making conversation as they walked.

"Nah, I'm not from around here. I just came to visit." He looked at her, "Now I remember you!" He yelled while pointing at her. Kagome blushed.

"We didn't meet formally. I am Hiten, Thunder Lord of the Skies." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm Kagome…" She said as she started bowing her head.

"No need my dear…" He said, "I know who you are" looking over at Sango, "I would love to learn your name though." He said trying to take her hand but she snatched it back.

"The name is Sango" She said coldly causing him to laugh.

They reach the front doors in no time, no guards appeared to be patrolling. Hiten knocked on the door and a young lady opened.

"Lord Hiten. Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting for you."

"Good, the bastard knows I'm here."

Kagome looked over at Sango and tensed up. _'Crap, I thought they were friends.'_ Kagome thought as they made their way inside to a living room.

Sesshomaru sat behind a desk and appeared to be doing paperwork of some sort. He looked up to see Hiten.

"What brings you here?" He growled.

"Still haven't lighten up, have you." Hiten laughed making his way to a small couch.

"Let me guess, ladies are going to be dropping by for two whole weeks and you want a piece of anyone that is foolish enough to let their guard down with you."

"Damn right… two beautiful pieces of ass just happen to walk in with me." He said winking at him. "I got dibs on the one with the ponytail."

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked to the living room where Kagome and Sango had been escorted to. He knew it was her, he couldn't believe she even came by. It made him happy, though he would never admit it.

"What are you doing here, wench?" Sesshomaru snarled getting their attention.

Kagome was taken aback but quickly responded. "We need to talk!"

"Talk… about what… we have nothing to talk about." He said walking off. Hiten had made his way into the room and watched Sesshomaru leave, Kagome went after him. Sango stood up and began to walk after her friend, but he stopped her.

"They have to talk… it's alone." He said waving his finger at her.

"I don't think so." She said trying to get around him.

"What about last night, Sesshomaru? Did it mean nothing to you, because it meant something to me?" She said trying to be strong.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Foolish little human… you really think I care for you. You would believe anything if it came from the right person wouldn't you."

"Yes, I would! You do care I know you do if you didn't, you wouldn't even be talking to me." She said grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.

"You would be wise to remove your hand, less you lose it."

"Try me!" Kagome yelled not moving her hand. Sesshomaru looked at her and grabbed her arm. "Break it… go ahead. Show me you don't care." He twisted her arm a bit so she could let go then released her and kept walking.

She grabbed his arm again and sighed. "Sesshomaru, please just…" She was at a loss of words.

He took a step towards her, causing her to move back. He smirked as he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. He thought he had gotten a good idea of how to get rid of her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yelled frantically as Sesshomaru push her legs apart and position himself between them.

"This is what you wanted… is it not? To finish what we started the night before." He said forcing her hands above her head.

"No…" She cried, "This isn't what I meant."

He looked at her as his free hand made it way under her shirt and she trembled at his every touch. "It isn't what you meant, but you want it, right?" He whispered into her ear allowing his lips to brush pass slowly causing a gasp for Kagome.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought, '_Would he really…?'_ She began to shake in fear of what could happen as she felt his lips brush pass her ear making their way down the crook of her neck and his hand traveled slowly up towards her bosom.

"Sesshomaru please stop!" She yelled snapping him back into realization of what he was doing.

For a moment he was losing himself in her scent. It started out as a way of getting her to leave but slowly turned into something more. He could tell she was scared, it was written all over her face. Her scent had changed as well and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. He placed her down and let her hands go as he wiped the tears from her eyes. They glanced into each other's eyes for a moment that seemed to last forever until he closed his eyes and walked away. Kagome slump to the floor and wept.

Sango had finally got around Hiten and made her way into the hall to find Kagome sitting in the corner, balled up crying.

"What happen to you Kagome? What did he do to you?" Sango asked helping her friend off the ground, Hiten helping.

"He tried to…" Kagome whimpered, "He wanted to…" She started crying again and her words made no sense.

Hiten felt in knot in his gut as he thought of the awful things Sesshomaru could have done, one stood out more than the others, but he couldn't believe Sesshomaru would try to do that.

"Are you saying…?" Hiten began, "Sesshomaru tried to take advantage of you?" He questioned with a tone of disbelief. Kagome nodded in agreement making Sango's jaw drop.

"He wouldn't." Hiten said bluntly. "He doesn't need to take what so many women, way hotter than you, are willing to give without a second thought." Hiten said walking off, leaving them both in amazement.

Sango was angry and she didn't want to leave without tell both jerks, as she called them, what she really thought of them. Kagome, on the other hand, just wanted to go. So off they went, stopping at a nearby park.

"Kagome are you going to be okay?" Sango asked, she had an appointment she couldn't break, and she was already going to be late.

"I'll be fine Sango, go. I'll call you later so you can tell me all about it." Kagome managed to smile. Sango sighed and ran off.

He watched her from afar, thinking how he would go about making this girl forget her problems. He figured it wouldn't be easy, though as soon as he saw her, he thought otherwise.

"I'll have this girl's hand before the week's end." He laughed making his way towards her.

"Sesshomaru… answer me…" Hiten growled approaching the now irritated youkai, "Did you really try to rape her?"

"What's it to you? What I do is no business of yours, nor do I have to explain myself to the likes of you." Sesshomaru growled flexing his claws at him.

"She was…" Hiten growled, "I don't care what you do in your love affairs, but I cannot sit back and watch a female cry because some stupid jerk thinks he can take advantage of her." He responded punching the table that was nearby.

"It was for the better…" Sesshomaru said looking at him then looking away. "What good would it do having her around?" Hiten didn't say anything. He stayed somewhat shocked to think Sesshomaru was just trying to protect her.

'_I would just hurt her…'_ he thought, _'She deserves someone who will not cause her any pain.'_ Hiten broke the painful silence that had fallen into the room.

"So when's the party?" He asked getting a small chuckle from Sesshomaru.

"You do not quit… do you?" Sesshomaru asked getting out a small blue book from his desk and throwing it at Hiten.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Let's call the ladies." Hiten said pulling out his phone and relaxing on the couch as he called each and every one of the names in the book. Sesshomaru just sighed and sat down, losing himself in his thoughts.

'_I should have never started talking to her. Why did I bother going out of my way, just to get her to see Inuyasha. That bastard… he __didn't treat her right, I didn't either. What am I saying; I shouldn't have to treat her right. She means nothing to me, she was not my woman.'_ He tried so hard to convince himself. _'I hurt her, she was so scared and it was my fault. Why did I do that! She's never going to speak to me again…' _He sighed; Hiten glanced at him and shook his head. _'I guess it's for the best…' _

As for Kagome, she still found herself wondering the park alone.

Her hair blew in the wind as she stood over the small lake that ran through the park as he slowly made his way towards her, a small grin made its way to his face when she looked up at him. Her eyes were watery and full of sorrow.

"Why do you cry?" He asked tilting his head at her. She looked away.

"A woman as beautiful as you should never cry." He said handing her a single rose. She forced a smile and accepted the rose with a small thank you.

"I'm sorry if I am being blunt, but I know, if you were my girl, I would never make you cry." He said causing her to turn a deep red.

"What makes you think I'm crying cuz of a guy?" Kagome questioned, looking at him with a now what look.

"The way you are crying. Am I wrong? Please say I am… tell me you are not promised to no man and give me hope that maybe I have a chance." He smiled and took her hand, bowing slightly and kissing it.

"I just got out of a really bad relationship. I'm not looking for a new one." She said pulling her hand back, he straighten up and smiled.

"Is this your way of letting me down easy?" He laughed, "You could just come out and say it… A guy like me doesn't have a chance to get a girl like you. Beautiful and sweet; how can a simple guy like me, sweep someone like you off their feet. Put the world and everyone in it at your fingertips. I'm sorry I brother you." He said his voice cracking, "You shouldn't cry over someone who never saw what they had with you is something that is not easy to find. He was a lucky guy, to have a girl like you." The young man said starting to walk off.

"You don't even know me…" Kagome snapped, "How can you say things like that, if you don't know me?" She asked trying to figure out why he would think that about her.

He stopped, turned and looked at her, "Your eyes tell a story, one of love and heartache. You have suffered because of someone you love, I 

know that look, and I too have felt it. Having your heart torn out, your love means nothing to them." Kagome's eyes water up and she began to cry again, he walked over to her and hugged her. "The real question is… why don't you think that?"

Kagome pulled away from him, "I don't think we've met, my name is Kagome… and your name is?"

The young man smiled mentally, '_Got her… she fell for it.'_

"The name is Hojo and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you. I think it's the first time in a while, I feel good about myself."

"I'm glad I could help…" he laughed, "Now, once again I find myself being blunt." He sighed. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I…" Sango's words ran through her mind, "Sure…" She said walking with him to the nearby diner.

Meanwhile, Hiten was still making arrangements for his little party. He laughed with the person on the phone, "Okay so see you then…" He said hanging up. "So that's everyone… are you sure you're ready for this party man? We're celebrating the end of your freedom. It's going to be great."

Not even an hour after Hiten made the calls, women began to drop by, even though the party wasn't until the end of the week.

"I'll leave you and the mutt to attend to the ladies." Sesshomaru grumbled, "Someone has to get some work done," as he locked himself in his office.

"The mutt… what is he talking about?" Hiten question looking around the room; he could barely sense someone approaching the castle. He smiled and made his way towards the front door.

"Inuyasha…" Hiten yelled, "You're just in time!"

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, "I should have known you would be here." Hiten chuckled as he had Inuyasha follow him into the living room. Inuyasha looked around the room and smiled, "You work fast."

"Damn right I do." He said walking up to one of the ladies. Inuyasha grinned and went to play some music.

Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate on his work; all he could think of was Kagome. He tried to make himself forget, but the image of her before she left, stayed with him. Her once joyous, full of life eyes were grim and lacking, they screamed in pain. He was deep in thought, but the sense of another presence in the room was enough to bring him back.

"To what do I owe the honor?" He said sarcastically looking over to the balcony. The shadow moved towards the seat in front of his desk.

"I come with an arrangement." It said sitting down. It wore dark robes with a hood over its head, the shadows face was covered with a cloth making it hard to make out who this person was.

Sesshomaru growled, "Tell your lord I could care less about his arrangement." He said grabbing the figure and pushing it back outside.

"Quick to temper…" He said as he as his cold, long, thin fingers pulled out a box and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Without knowing what is at stake… could cause someone precious to you their life." He said disappearing.

Sesshomaru balled his hand in anger, _'Precious to me? You should have stayed around… It would have been a pleasure tearing you apart.'_ He thought as he walked back to his seat and opened the box.

There was no emotion on his face, nor did he make any sign that the small yellow ribbon with white stripes meant a thing to him. He picked up the picture that was placed underneath the ribbon. It was of a small girl with long black hair and big brown eyes wearing a similar ribbon and a beautiful golden kimono with red and white markings holding the hand of a tall man with silver hair and a blue crescent on his forehead with magenta stripes on his cheeks.

"So now that you see who this involves…" The shadow said appearing once again in the seat. "Do you still care less about the deal my lord is offering you?"

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru is his eyes burning holes through the shadow.

"You are truly a hard person to read my lord…" He smiled with a chuckle, "I can't tell if you care or if you are irritated with my presence here. Either way, the girl is safe at the moment…" he grabbed an orb from his sleeve and placed it on his desk. As the mist faded, the young girl appeared running around on the front yard of a home.

"She is with one of our many human families…" He said pulling out a piece of paper. "The name of the women you will marry in order to keep this child safe is written there. My Lord will have it no other way… if his daughter is not chosen, the child will die." The shadow said making its way to the balcony.

"I have a message of my own for your lord…" Sesshomaru said causing the shadow to stop and turn only to have Sesshomaru's claws rap around his neck. Before it could escape, Sesshomaru pierced through the cloth into his skin maintaining a good grip on his throat, he forced the shadow get on his knees and placed his foot on its shoulder. Sesshomaru leaned in; "I take orders from no one" was all he said as he ripped the shadow's throat from his body. His body disappeared and Sesshomaru growled, "Bastard…" as he began to pace back in forth in his anger.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer to update this fic. Hope you all enjoy reading it… I know it took a bit of a twist from what appeared to be happening, but it's just how I wanted it to go. Questions will be answered in the next chapter…

**_Special Thanks to_**:

**_Chetari-_** I hope you continue reading my story… thank you for your review…

See you next time everyone…

Until then, take care…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

_**Cherishing You: Part 6**_

She arrived home late; Sango was outside waiting for her, with a look of worry.

"Kagome, where have you been?" She questions frenetically.

"I had lunch with this really nice guy named Hojo…" She smiled at her friend. Sango sighs and walks up to her and gives her a hug, then smacks her upside the head.

"What was that for?" Kagome asks rubbing her head.

"Kagome, it's good you had lunch with this friend of yours, but next time let someone know! I called you over and over and you didn't answer…" Sango says shaking her fist at her, "You had me very worried."

"I'm sorry Sango; I put my phone on silent…" Kagome whimpered.

"So who's this guy?" Sango asked walking up the steps. They walked toward the god tree and sat underneath.

"He's this guy I met at the park… after you left he brought me a rose… and made me feel better…" Kagome sighed, "He was really sweet."

"I bet, to have you out for half the day…" Kagome cut her short.

"He wants me to go to dinner with him tonight… Sango come with me?"

"Ah… no…" Sango said looking at her confused.

"It'll be a double date! You and Miroku can join us… please? I don't want to go alone."

Sango smiled, "Fine… just because I want to meet this guy to make sure I give him a good talking to…" Sango said popping her knuckles causing Kagome to laugh.

"Kagome, one thing though…" Sango tone changed. "Don't fall for the rebound guy… sometimes you just jump into the next relationship without getting over the first, and that's not far for the other person."

"Don't worry Sango; it's just a date…" Kagome motioned, "so things haven't gotten better with Miroku?" Kagome sighed thinking she's been caught up in her own drama that she hadn't even bothered to ask Sango how she's been.

She began to tear up, and shook her head. "I didn't think he would still have feelings for her… but why wouldn't he? She's gorgeous and I'm… plain." She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"You're not plain and she is definitely not gorgeous!" Kagome said trying to comfort her.

"I was late for our date today…" Sango said with a small smile, "He got pretty mad and compared me to her… we got in a fight over something as stupid as that…" Sango laughed.

"So… that's why you said no…" Kagome hesitated.

"Yeah… I don't know if he would want to go…"

"Its fine Sango I can reschedule with Hojo…" Kagome said standing up, "It's ladies night out!" Sango laughed, "I can't make you do that…"

"You're not… when's the last time you and I have gone out, no guys?"

"It's been awhile."

"Damn right! So tonight is ladies night!"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was following up on leads he received on the whereabouts of Rin. He had 'people' looking into it from the moment she left the hospital; unfortunately, no one had reported back any useful information until after the guest he had. The person in charge of finding Rin had appeared only moments after the shadows bodied disappeared. She stated she believed to have found Rin and her current family, when Sesshomaru questioned her on the possibility of Rin being in danger, she couldn't answer with all certainty.

Sara, head of the investigation, led Sesshomaru to the house in which she believed Rin was being kept. It was in a quiet neighborhood, with many beautiful small houses, that he found her. He watched her from the window, and watched how she laughed and smiled with her new family. He watched as the family played and took care of her, he couldn't believe they worked for the bastard and that all the love they were showing her was only to get at him. How could he save her? A sense of guilt for ever finding and saving her came over him, for he felt now it was his fault she was in danger… how could he make things right?

As he made his way back home he thought of the message given to him, 'She will be safe if I choose to marry Kagura and if I do not marry her… she will not. My only choice is to kill him…' He contemplated his decision, trying to figure out how would be the best way, without starting a war.

"Sara…" Sesshomaru called to her.

"Yes my lord?" She kneeled before him.

"I need you to keep an eye on that house and report back any strange activity. If the child is moved, follow her, not matter what. If any harm comes to her…" He needed not finish his statement the fire in his eyes said everything.

"Yes my lord, I'll protect her with my life." She said disappearing.

Sesshomaru was back in his office before Hiten and Inuyasha even knew he was gone.

"You idiots are still here?" Sesshomaru said walking into the living room where Inuyasha and Hiten were having their little get together.

"Sesshomaru join the fun…" Hiten said arm wrapped around one of the young girls and taking her over to him. "She has been dying to see you… alone." Hiten winked pushing her towards him.

She smiled, "My Lord…" she bowed to him.

In disgust Sesshomaru snarled, "Get this whore out of my sights."

She looked up at him tears in her eyes, and ran off.

"Now… Sesshomaru, don't treat the ladies that way." Inuyasha laughed.

"What you need is to get out of this house man." Hiten said, "That's why we're hitting the clubs tonight!!"

"Yeah, but it's just going to be you two…" Inuyasha said making his way towards the door, "I got a girl, and she'll be pissed if she finds me here. So I got to bail on this one." Inuyasha laughed walking out the door.

"Damn…" Hiten looked at Sesshomaru, "Anyway, so how 'bout it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked off. "Just like old times, huh."

"You know it." Hiten said rounding up the girl and making them leave.

So while Sesshomaru got ready, Hiten too got dressed, while on the other side of town, Kagome and Sango got ready for their night out.

"Kagome, I think this is to revealing…" Sango blushed looking at herself in the mirror. Kagome had given her a dress that was hardly a dress at all. It was a black slinky halter mini dress with a crisscross front and a mini rhinestone trim leading down the crisscross towards her mid section.

"Nah, it looks good." Kagome said stepping out of the bathroom revealing her little outfit.

"You plan on turning heads tonight don't you?" Sango laughed as she watched Kagome trying to sit down. Kagome wore a strapless dress that had cut outs down the sides leading towards her hips and exposing most of her back, it was a foil cobra print color that she matched with silver hoop earrings.

They arrived at a club to which they had never been and made their way over to a booth.

"Ladies, welcome," said one of the bartenders as he placed two margaritas in front of them. "Complements from the house," he said walking off.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Sango asked Kagome looking at the drinks.

"Don't know, but let's enjoy." She said sipping the drink.

"Okay, you don't even care about who sent them."

"Nah, guys send drinks to gals all the time. Maybe it was the bartender," Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Sango said taking a sip.

"I think the name of this club is Club Thunder, wasn't it?" Sango asked looking around.

"I think so…" Kagome smiled, "Why?"

"No reason…" Sango slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong, Sango?" She questioned her now worried friend.

"Miroku…" She started, "Never mind…."

"No tell me." Kagome exclaimed.

"I think Miroku likes coming to this club… I found a card with this logo on it…"

"So what's the problem?"

"He doesn't come with me."

"Do you think?" Kagome stated, "…maybe with her?"

Sango nodded her head yes.

"It will be okay, Sango don't worry." Kagome tried to console her.

"I know, don't you worry about me." She laughed, "Come on Kagome, aren't we suppose to have fun." Sango said pulling Kagome to the dance floor.

"So how has your brother been doing with the club?" Sesshomaru asked getting out of the limo.

"Great. Before he was having trouble with the ladies… but now they all line up." Hiten said laughing. "Let me know if you want him to pass some your way."

Sesshomaru shook his head thinking, 'Why am I associated with this idiot?'

"Wow, the ladies in here are fine." Hiten said walking to the VIP area where his brother was.

"Manten, how's it going bro?"

"Beautiful, brother, you should see the view." He exclaimed leading them to the balcony. Form where they stood, they could see the dance floor and everything in between.

"Sesshomaru, it's good to see you again. I hear you are getting married!" Manten said walking over to him, "Allow me to offer my assistance for your bachelor party. My club would be the perfect spot for it, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru had always found Manten to be repulsive, and let him know daily, but tonight he was feeling good spirited which was hard to find him in.

"Why not…" He said walking towards his seat.

"Hiten, you have to see what came in about two hours ago. Two of the sexiest looking things I've see…" He said pointing out the young ladies sitting right across from them. "You should see them dance. I sent them over drinks, later I will invite them up for a little get together." Hiten couldn't believe his eyes, but the scent was no denying it.

"Manten, those two are not for you." He said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What do you mean? Of course they are, why not?"

"Sesshomaru I'm sure you have become aware of who he speaks?"

Sesshomaru made no motion and ignored him completely.

"Fine, the one in black is mine, brother. Do what you will to the other."

"Lay one hand on her and you die." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking off.

"Oh, I see. Very well, it's fine. They just look delicious, but I can find another meal tonight."

Hiten went after Sesshomaru. "Did you think she wouldn't come out to play? You deny what you feel and expect her to wait until you are ready. It doesn't work that way."

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat, "Do not speak to me as if you know what I feel" He said releasing him.

Hiten laughed, "Look at yourself Sesshomaru, anyone can read your emotions, no matter how hard you try to cover them up, when you have her near, your eyes grow soft." Sesshomaru punched Hiten and walked into a private room.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango got up to dance another song. They were having a blast, unknown to them they were being watched.

"Sango lets go to the restroom." Kagome said pulling towards the direction of the nearest one until Kagome noticed someone familiar.

"Sango, let's go to the other one, that one looks like it has a line." Kagome said pulling her the other way.

"No, let's go to this one, we're almost there," Sango looking back, "There's no line…" She got quiet, "It's just Miroku with Hari."

"Sango, let's go." Kagome said pulling at her.

"No, you go to the restroom, Kagome." Sango said angrily, "I need to speak with him."

"Sango, don't, let's just go."

"Kagome, please, I have to do this," Sango said walking over to him.

"Miroku" She said walking up to him.

"Sango…" Miroku said surprised to see her. "It's not what it looks like" He said moving Hari away.

"Sure it's not. I'm no fool, Miroku, you still care for her and it's obvious you prefer to be in her company then mine."

"Sango wait…" Miroku said, "I didn't want it to end this way."

"But you did want it to end?" Sango scoffed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hari started, "Look at you, even when you're trying to look sexy, you look like crap. What Miroku needs is a beautiful, sexy woman who isn't afraid to go after what she wants."

Sango stepped back; she was at a loss of words. She never felt or even thought of herself as beautiful let alone, sexy.

"See, Sango, you will never have what I have." She said turning around. Miroku said nothing all he could do is look away.

"There you are beautiful." A voice called from behind her, "I've been looking for you." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"So this is your boy toy, huh" He said leaning into the crook of her neck and brushing his lips on her skin. "I think you made the right choice love."

Miroku was pissed, "Who the hell are you?" He barked.

"Her lover of course, the name is Hiten. Though now looking at you, I can tell way she came looking for me." He said causing Sango to go pale.

"You can have her; I was done with her a long time ago. Besides I have something better." Miroku said grabbing Hari.

"If you think going from beautiful and elegant to ugly and trashy is better, you really had no clue what you had." Hiten said causing Sango to blush.

Kagome stood froze, unsure on what to do. She watched as Hiten walked away with Sango in arms. How Miroku gripped his fist and walked out of the club saying he would never come back. Kagome tried to follow Sango but the guards at the VIP entrance wouldn't let her pass. She decided to walk back to the car to grab her phone to call Sango, since she was able to carry hers inside.

"Why did you come for me?" She asked turning away from him blushing.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said turning her back around. "It's only what a true gentleman would do, save the damsel in distress. Am I wrong?"

"I didn't need you to save me!" She bickered shyly.

"Ah, there's the fire I was looking for… I prefer you this way, than sad and hurt."

"Jerk… I have to go…" She said walking away from him, "I left Kagome all alone."

He grabbed her wrist, "I can show you the world, if you want me to…"

"Thank you for helping me, but I have to work things out with Miroku." Sango said heading towards the door.

"When you're ready to see what you're worth, come back and see me. A woman like you deserves to be treated right." Sango blushed and walked back downstairs, in search of Kagome.

As Kagome made her way towards her car, she found herself in a difficult situation. Two guys followed her out of the club and now, being far away enough from people, they started catcalling and moving in closer.

"Hey babe, why you in a rush?" One yells grabbing her shoulder and knocking her back.

"Get away from me!" She yells kicking him in the groin.

"Now, now kitten…" The other says grabbing her as she tries to run. "We just started our fun."

"Fuck you! Leave me alone!" She yells kneeing him in the stomach and running off, but unable to thanks to the guy who she groined.

"Bitch!" He shrieks slapping her across the face and knocking her down. "Now you be a good whore and shut up!" He barks forcing a rag in her mouth to keep her from screaming as the other guy holds her down.

"You're going to like it…" He says positioning himself on top of her. "Trust me, you'll beg for it afterward." He laughed gripping her face removing the cloth and trying to kiss her. She manages to spit at him, only to anger him and have him slap her again.

"Trust me babe…" The other says, "Stop fighting and enjoy." He says as he helps stick the rag back in her mouth without her biting him.

Her fear overwhelmed her; she began to cry and closed her eye wishing for someone to come to her aid. She tries to yell but begins to gag on the tattered cloth that was placed in her mouth. She can hear them laughing and joking about how they were going to give her what she's been begging for. The only person that ran through her mind at the time to come save her was the last one she ever expected.

As she opened her eyes blood spattered all over her, the guy holding her down collapsed next to her, head missing. Chills ran down her spine as the guy who was on top of her, was cut in half. She was shaking, dripping in their blood.

"Are you hurt?" She heard a familiar voice call out. She sits up slowly and shakes her head no.

"You have to be more careful, there are many who would love to take advantage of you" He said as he began to walk off.

"Sesshomaru wait." She calls out as she runs to him, "Why did you help me?"

"Foolish human…" he saying caressing her face, "You still ask why?" He says wiping the blood from her lips and kissing her gently catching her of guard.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango yells running up to her.

"Sango…" Kagome says opening her eyes.

"What happen? Why are you… are you bleeding?" Sango screams.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome questions her looking around.

"Sesshomaru… I didn't see him. Kagome what happen?"

"Sango…" She starts crying as Sango hugs her and takes her home. On the way Kagome explains everything that happen until the moment Sango found her.

"Wow! He killed them and saved you? Kagome are you sure it was Sesshomaru and not your imagination? I mean, really maybe you did it and just manifested Sesshomaru was there so you could have someone else, I mean you are a powerful miko or have you forgotten…"

"Sango it was him! I know it was him, he saved me." Kagome cries placing her hand on her knees.

"That's twice today someone tries to do that to you, Kagome. What weird though, I didn't see any bodies around when I found you. What could that mean?" Sango says as they pull up to her house. "Are you going to be okay alone tonight?" Sango asked as Kagome got out of the car.

"Yeah… I just want to be alone." She says walking inside the house, but not before saying, "Tomorrow you have to tell me what happen between you and Hiten." She laughed causing Sango to blush.

Sango got to her apartment only to find Miroku there. She was shocked to say the least. She was expecting him to never talk to her again or even want to see her. Her mind raced thinking, 'It's not my fault, and it's his. He was the one with another girl, not me. He can't be mad; I'm the one who has to be mad.' She thought over and over until reaching him.

"Sango, call we talk?" He asked his eyes full of sadness and pain.

"What do you want, Miroku? You made it clear at the club how you felt."

"That was before…" He growled.

"Before what…" She questioned, "Before you saw me with someone else?"

"So you really are with that asshole?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Sango don't tell me you don't love me anymore… it'll kill me if you're with him." He begs.

"Miroku…" She cried, "You broke my heart… how do I know you won't do it again?"

"Sango, please… give me another chance…" he said grabbing and hugging her, "I know what I did was wrong, but I thought I was missing something with you…"

"Miroku stop, please." She pushes him off.

"I've lost you haven't I?"

"No… I love you Miroku, but I can't trust you anymore. Trust isn't something that is give, it's earned, and you have to earn my trust." She said walking inside.

"Sango…" Miroku said looking at her, "Do you have feeling for him?"

Sango laughed and shook her head no, making Miroku smile. "He's just a friend that saw I was in need of a hand." Miroku smiled and said good night, kissing her hand. "I'll make things right, my love."

Kagome got into the tub of warm water and thought of the events of the day. She began to wonder if maybe Sango was right about her just thinking Sesshomaru saved her, since that was the only person that passed through her mind the entire time, that was who she wanted to come save her. She sighs while thinking, 'Of course it was just my imagination… Sesshomaru wouldn't help me, let alone kiss me after words. Sounds more like a dream now that I repeat it.'

"Sango was right… maybe I did do it and just thought it was him…" She starts crying, 'but it felt so real…'

"Sesshomaru, where'd you go?" Hiten asked catching Sesshomaru sneaking back in the window of the room he had locked himself in.

"Broke through the door, did you…" Sesshomaru said walking to a seat.

"Yeah… I did. So answer the question…"

"Why should I?"

"Who'd you kill? You have the smell of fresh blood on you. Not to mention another, unique scent." He grinned.

"Get lost." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Anyway, how about I get some ladies in here?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about…" Hiten yelled into the hall, and a group of girls walked into the room. "Have your pick; they all want a piece of you." He laughed grabbing one and taking her into the other room.

Sesshomaru just sat there, watching the girls dance and make out with each other. Yet his mind seemed to be somewhere else. All he could think about was Kagome. He tried to make sense of what he wanted, but at all came back to him being who he was, and what he had always stood for.

'_Am I… no everyone's mistaken, they are reading into something that doesn't exist. It isn't real, nor would it ever be. She is a human… the lowest of creatures… yet she makes me want to do things, change… never. I am…'_ He paused in his thoughts, not wanting to finish them.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the long wait on updating, too much work, not enough time off. Well until next time, take care and see ya…


End file.
